hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Division Rap Battle+
Hypnosis Mic -Division Rap Battle-+ (ヒプノシスマイク -Division Rap Battle-+) is an extended version of Division Rap Battle, featuring Division All Stars together with Bad Ass Temple and Dotsuitare Hompo. The track was released on YouTube on September 26, 2019. It is available for streaming on Apple Music, Spotify, Amazon Music (previous 3 require a Japanese account) and YouTube. Track Info * Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: invisible manners * Music Video Creator: Pink Janakutemo * Vocals: Division All Stars Lyrics |-|English= ---(All)--- We hereby declare to fight with all our might We are determined and invincible ruffians Our words are machine guns Or compasses that lead us to the future We're the Trinity It's showtime We engrave our style in history A DNA vessel wandering life and death We'll follow our instincts Say what? ---(Buster Bros!!!)--- One, two, three, Ikebukuro Division Represent Ikebukuro Homies, we are Buster Bros!!! How you doin'? Welcome to the Division One, two, three, Ikebukuro Division Represent Ikebukuro Homies, we are Buster Bros!!! Ikebukuro's ultimate brothers Welcome to the Division ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Welcome to my Division Ichiro, representing Ikebukuro From macro to micro A geek style with precise movements Overwhelming, that itself is the crime of a new age Bestowing anima, that's the only karma No hesitation, rhymes are the only lifeline 2D or 3D, I'm no one but myself Those with assumptions can screw off ---(Jiro Yamada)--- My name is Jiro, you know my steelo Look at my tongue, I'm Michelangelo The middle brother with Ichiro's torso A rhyme clone that inherited the ultimate DNA ---(Saburo Yamada)--- The excessively courteous Saburo I got no brakes, but that's sub rosa Don't like my pose? Let's brawl The speed you feel increases Prepared to smash into a wall, yeah? ---(MAD TRIGGER CREW)--- One, two, three, Yokohama Division Represent Yokohama Homies, we are MAD TRIGGER CREW A midnight car chase Welcome to the Division One, two, three, Yokohama Division Represent Yokohama Homies, we are MAD TRIGGER CREW Even Hama's breeze can't rust our skills Welcome to the Division ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- My name's Samatoki, who the hell are you? I've stepped on plenty of faces like yours If a greedy man breaks the code of honor They'll go through a living hell Look what's become, open your eyes Say what? Yakuza, cop, and a freaking Navy We boast our skills We'll rhyme with Hypnosis Microphone To put an end to your life ---(Jyuto Iruma)--- Stop, stop, stop Cover-ups ain't easy You better not cross the line The government's got our back, you can't win Just know where it is you stand ---(Rio Mason Busujima)--- First, salute! Eat curry on Fridays Soldiers have to fight just to survive I'm grateful for all living things But today, I'm going to cook you up ---(All)--- We got major beef, now we settle it My Hypnosis Mic roars Customized to attack you psyche Words that burn your synapses We're the Trinity It's showtime We engrave our style in history A DNA vessel wandering life and death We'll follow our instincts Say what? ---(Fling Posse)--- One, two, three, Shibuya Division Represent Shibuya Homies, we are Fling Posse The three primary colors Welcome to the Division One, two, three, Shibuya Division Represent Shibuya Homies, we are Fling Posse We're going to wing this Welcome to the Division ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- It's everyone's idol, Ramuda I may not look like it, but I'm an adult Don't wanna see your tears no more, 'cause your smile and sleeping face are so cute Colorful, decorative clothes, mode, punk, American casual I've got all kinds of ladies But I don't want them fighting over me ---(Gentaro Yumeno)--- A distrustful fellow with a boater hat Obedient with a strange demeanor Life is unpredictable My literary skills make me the best rhymer ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- Always one to gamble big I'll be rich if I survive the danger I'll just rely on my sixth sense I'm a joker that'll sell you short ---(Matenrō)--- One, two, three, Shinjuku Division Represent Shinjuku Homies, we are Matenro We represent the sick city Welcome to the Division One, two, three, Shinjuku Division Represent Shinjuku" Homies, we are Matenro The sleepless city, covered in neon Welcome to the Division ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- Ready for opertion A teary-eyed patient Leave it to me, and you'll feel no pain Disobey and you're dead The endoscope enters you I see right through you Only foolish motherfucker would resist ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Thanks for choosing me this evening Shout out to my ladies that are lost Love me do! I bring you a magical starry sky and a champagne tower ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- My sanity and non-custom suit get worn down Did I get on the wrong train? Maybe quit my job and become a bystander And make the headlines as a crazy guy! ---(All)--- We hereby declare to fight with all our might We are determined and invincible ruffians Our words are machine guns Or compasses that lead us to the future We're the Trinity It's showtime We engrave our style in history A DNA vessel wandering life and death We'll follow our instincts Say what? ---(Bad Ass Temple)--- One, two, three, Nagoya Division Represent Nagoya Homies, we are Bad Ass Temple We’ll ditch all these corrupt teachings! Welcome to the Division One, two, three, Nagoya Division Represent Nagoya Homies, we are Bad Ass Temple Your statements are unhealthy idiotic Welcome to the Division ---(Kuko Harai)--- Reincarnation, fate is cruel This is a jam session of bastards I’ll give this small fry from the spirit realm a preaching ‘Cause we have Bishamonten on our side You’re looking a little anxious, huh? I’m the one who’ll decide my own fate One way or another we’ll Bang it, Bang it out? No, that doesn’t matter! Buddhists who mistreat their beliefs are vandalists Like the London Calling, we’ll descend upon the ShakadouA temple that has Shakadou (釈迦堂) in its name primarily worships the historical Buddha (釈迦如来・shaka nyorai) ---(Jyushi Aimono)--- Fear in my heart as I drown in the darkness I’m an introvert and a scaredy-cat In this endless hallway I wander for eternity, yearning desperately Wandering around, waiting for the eternity I’m always and I hesitate a lot, but For a Siren’s lost moment I wish I didn’t sing all that because now I don’t have time to rap in this song ---(Hitoya Amaguni)--- Don’t serve me coffee that tastes like shit If your specialty is defending yourself I’m not dealing with that, sorry But I’ll cave if you keep asking me, Bingo Constantly spitting your unnecessary nonsense Take it back ---(Dotsuitare Hompo)--- One, two, three, Osaka Division Represent Osaka Homies, we are Dotsuitare Hompo We speak with utmost elegance and eloquence Welcome to the Division One, two, three, Osaka Division Represent Osaka Homies, we are Dotsuitare Hompo This is our first-ever reveal Welcome to the Division ---(Sasara Nurude)--- What’s wrong? This isn’t funny at all Your mind, your rhyme’s too rigid Your pride’s too large It's like you’re the sharp and pointy Tsuutenkaku You'll ruin the tempo if you stop at every intersection You’ve got it all flipped You’ll fall to the failing grade A comedy tournament? All the awards go to me My suits are made-to-order But in your gaze, I can tell you want more (I’ll take it in a box to-go) Amidst the chaos, I’ll have caviar, and foie gras, And a hearty vocabulary Gosh I really can't, I’ll have to take my leave ---(Rosho Tsutsujimori)--- All these curriculums Just measured and sold by the gram Education guidelines all over the place No wonder they're shit School violence? Damn shit In homeroom, we’ll lay to rest Our molding nihilism ---(Rei Amayado)--- A thousand years spent in the sea A thousand years spent in the mountains And a snake eventually becomes a dragon I speak of compromise, the one benefitting is you And you’re easily shaken by this information Immediately, you sign the papers But in truth, it’s all a mockup Even now, my profits are rolling and rolling Straight into my pocket ---(All)--- We hereby declare to fight with all our might We are determined and invincible ruffians Our words are machine guns Or compasses that lead us to the future We're the Trinity It's showtime We engrave our style in history A DNA vessel wandering life and death We'll follow our instincts Say what? We got major beef, now we settle it My Hypnosis Mic roars Customized to attack you psyche Words that burn your synapses We're the Trinity It's showtime We engrave our style in history A DNA vessel wandering life and death We'll follow our instincts Say what? |-|Romaji= Banshi issei Keshite yuruganu muteki no buraikan Kotoba wa ima ya Machine Gun Mata wa mirai michibiku rashinban Sanmi ittai It's show time Rekishi ni kizamu orera no style Seishi samayou idenshi no utsuwa Honnou ga mama ni tsuranuku se Say What? 1,2,3 Ikebukuro division Represent • Ikebukuro Homies we are Buster Bros!!! Socchi no choushi wa dou dai? welcome to the division 1,2,3 Ikebukuro division Represent • Ikebukuro Homies we are Buster Bros!!! Bukuro saikyou no sankyoudai Welcome to the division welcome to my division Ichirou Ikebukuro daihyou Macro kara Micro Seimitsudousa de kaiketsu suru Geek na Style "Attouteki" sore jitai ga shin jidai no Crime Ataeyo Anima, sore dake ga Karma Chuuchou wa kaimu da, Rhyme dake ga Lifeline Nijigen demo sanjigen demo ore wa ore dakara kimetsukeru yatsura wa ototoi koi My name is Jiro you know my steelo Ore no bero miro ore wa Michelangelo Ichiro no Torso wo toresu shita jinanbou tsumari saikyou no idenshi keishou shita Rhyme Clone Saburo sanjou Inginburei de Brake ga nai no wa chotto shita sub rosa Sono Pose ga ki ni kuwanee nara boku to shoubu da Omae wa mou taikansokudo ga joushou shi kabe ni merikomu kakugo gurai wa shitearun darou na? 1,2,3 Yokohama division Represent • Yokohama Homies we are Mad Trigger Crew Hama no shinya no Car chase welcome to the division 1,2,3 Yokohama division Represent • Yokohama Homies we are Mad Trigger Crew Hamakaze ni mo sabinu Skill welcome to the division Ore wa Samatoki-sama da, kisama wa dare da?? Yoku fuminareta, you aru tsura da na Yokubari-san ga jingi yabureba shinjigatai yona me ni ai kono arisama sa, me wo samase, say what? Ninkyou mo mappo mo Freaky na NAVY mo shiteigai Boast dan, Hypnosis Microphone tsukatte kisama no iki no ne tomaru made Rhyme shiyou Hai, Stop stop stop Inpei kousaku mo raku ja nai shi issen wo koetara ore mo damatte nai shi ketsu mochi wa kuni dakara maru de omae ni tachime wa naishi Maa, maa tachiba tte mon ga wakareba yoroshii,,, Mazu wa keirei Curry wa friday (spicy) shoukan ni toccha mainichi ga Survival zenseibutsu ni kangeki • kansha! Kyou no guzai wa anata de kimarimashita! Tsui ni kecchaku Dekee monchaku Unaru ore no Hypnosis Mic Seishin chokketsu Customize Omae no Synapse kogasu kotodama Sanmi ittai It's show time Rekishi ni kizamu orera no style Seishi samayou idenshi no utsuwa Honnou ga mama ni tsuranuku se Say What? 1,2,3 Shibuya division Represent • Shibuya Homies we are Fling_Posse Machu wo irodoru sangenshoku welcome to the division 1,2,3 Shibuya division Represent • Shibuya Homies we are Fling_Posse Deta tono shoubu deshou welcome to the division Minna no Idol Ramuda no ban da (Ramuda-!) Kou miete mo mou seijin danshi sa Kimi no namida mou mitakunai na egao to negao ga kawaii kara sa Kihon Colourful dekotta GALfuku Mode ni Punks American Casual Iro toridori no oneesan tachi yo boku no koto de kenka yamete hoshii na-? Kankan bou kaburi Kanguru shoubun? Shingichinki ni tatazumi kyoujun Jinkanbanji saiou ga ma Saigo ni wa bunkei no sainou ga saikyou no Rhymer Maa mashite ya koitsu wa sou oobakuchi Kimo hiyashi kiri nukerya chou Rich Dai rokkan ni nokkatte Dokka nokke kara noame pu no Joker 1,2,3 Shinjuku division Represent • Shinjuku Homies we are Matenrou Yameru machi Shinjuku daihyou welcome to the division 1,2,3 Shinjuku division Represent • Shinjuku Homies we are Matenrou Neon giratsuku huyajyou welcome to the division Shitto junbi OK (okay!) Namidame no Kranke (onegai shimasu!) Subete makasetereba itami nado wa kanjinai desu (itakunai!) Muge ni somukeba haka ana no naka Naishikyou toushi anata no naka Mou hara no naka omitoushi daga Mada aragau no wa oroka na Mother Fu××er Hai goshimei arigatou gozaimasu Call hairimasu Maigo na koneko ni Love me do! Hai you wa (Foo!!) anata ni (Foo!!) Todokeru (Foo!!) mahou no (Foo!!) Kirameku yozora to (Champagne Tower-) Haa shindoi Mamou suru seishin to tsurushi no Suit Tsuukin kaisokutte moshikashite 「Tomaranai no kayo!」 Igan taishoku imaya shakai no boukansha 「Kireru Chuunen」 no midashiri nattarou kai? Senshu sensei Banshi issei Keshite yuruganu muteki no buraikan Kotoba wa ima ya Machine Gun Mata wa mirai michibiku rashinban Sanmi ittai It's show time Rekishi ni kizamu orera no style Seishi samayou idenshi no utsuwa Honnou ga mama ni tsuranuku se Say What? 1,2,3 Nagoya division Represent • Nagoya Homies We are Bad Ass Temple Suttobasu ze namagusa seppou Welcome to the division 1,2,3 Nagoya division Represent • Nagoya Homies We are Bad Ass Temple Hanatsu gengo wa baka fukenkou Welcome to the division Reincarnation Inga wa sesshou Chikushou domo no Jam Session Gakikai kara no zako domo ni seppou Koccha Bishamon ten da mon de Ki wo mondemasu nee Yuiga dokuson • tenjou tenge Nan da kan da de Bang it, Bang it out Nante kankei nai! Itabutte suteru Buddhist wa Vandalist London Calling mitaku Shakadou ni kourin Darkness obore obiete Mugen kairou de towa ni samayoi kogareru Seireen no ushinaware shi setsuna Kuso mazui koohii wa maji nashi Senmon bunya: jiko bengo Mendou mengo Sou nando mo tanomarecha yowai yo Bingo Dadakusa ni youke oru tawake bakka Take back 1,2,3 Osaka division Represent • Osaka Homies we are Dotsuitare Honpo Meccha ereganto na kuchi hacchou Welcome to the division 1,2,3 Osaka division Represent • Osaka Homies we are Dotsuitare Honpo Honpou hatsu koukai Welcome to the division Donai ya nen Omoroo nai nounai mo in mo katasugi Puraido takasugi Marude tsunken shita tsuutenkaku Tsuukaten kakusho de tachidomattara tenpo warui Massakasama rakudaiten made Owarai toonamento Shou wa souname Suutsu wa ooda meido Demo mono taran you na me Tappaa de mochikaeru Dosakusa ni kyabia • foagura Gutakusan na bokyabura akande honma yamesasete morau wa Guramu hakariuri karikyuramu bakari da yo Shidoro modoro no shidou youryou nante kuso darou yo Kounai bouryoku damn shit hoomuruumu de houmuru kabita kyomu shugi wo Umi ni sennen Yama ni sennen Sunda hebi wa ryuu ni kawaru Yuuwa wo toku You wa otoku jouhou ni yuuni ononoku Soku keiyaku shikashi sore wa subete mokku appu Mokka mouke wa futokoro ni gorogoro to korogekomu Senshu sensei Banshi issei Keshite yuruganu muteki no buraikan Kotoba wa ima ya Machine Gun Mata wa mirai michibiku rashinban Sanmi ittai It's show time Rekishi ni kizamu orera no style Seishi samayou idenshi no utsuwa Honnou ga mama ni tsuranuku se Say What? Tsui ni kecchaku Dekee monchaku Unaru ore no Hypnosis Mic Seishin chokketsu Customize Omae no Synapse kogasu kotodama Sanmi ittai It's show time Rekishi ni kizamu orera no style Seishi samayou idenshi no utsuwa Honnou ga mama ni tsuranuku se Say What? |-|Kanji=選手宣誓！ 万死一生！ 決して揺るがぬ無敵の無頼漢 言葉は今やマシンガン または未来導く羅針盤 三位一体 It's show time 歴史に刻む俺らのスタイル 生死彷徨う遺伝子の器 本能がままにつらぬくぜSay What? 1,2,3 イケブクロdivision レペゼン・イケブクロ Homies we are Buster Bros!!! そっちの調子はどうだい？ welcome to the division 1,2,3 イケブクロdivision レペゼン・イケブクロ Homies we are Buster Bros!!! ブクロ最強の三兄弟 welcome to the division welcome to my division 一郎 イケブクロ代表 マクロからマイクロ 精密動作で解決する Geekなスタイル 「圧倒的」それ自体が 新時代のクライム 与えよ生命(アニマ)、 それだけが業(カルマ) 躊躇は皆無だ、 韻(ライム)だけがライフライン 二次元でも三次元でも俺は俺だから 決めつける奴らは一昨日来い My name is 二郎 you know my steelo 俺のベロ見ろ 俺はミケランジェロ 一郎の胸像(トルソー)をトレスした 次男坊 つまり最強の遺伝子継承した ライムクローン 三郎参上 慇懃無礼で ブレーキがないのは ちょっとしたsub rosa そのPoseが気に食わねぇなら 僕と勝負だ お前はもう体感速度が上昇し 壁にめり込む覚悟ぐらいは してあるんだろうな？ 1,2,3 ヨコハマdivision レペゼン・ヨコハマ Homies we are Mad Trigger Crew ハマの深夜のカーチェイス welcome to the division 1,2,3 ヨコハマdivision レペゼン・ヨコハマ Homies we are Mad Trigger Crew 浜風にも錆びぬスキル welcome to the division 俺は左馬刻さまだ、貴様は誰だ？？ よく踏み慣れた、よくあるツラだな 欲張りさんが仁義破れば 信じ難いよな目に遭い この有り様さ､目さませ､ say what? 任侠もマッポも フリッキーな海軍(NAVY)も 指定外自慢(Boast)団､ ヒプノシスマイクロフォン 使って貴様の息の根 止まるまでライムしよう はい、ストップストップストップ 隠蔽工作も楽じゃないし 一線を超えたら俺も黙ってないし ケツ持ちは国家（くに）だから まるでお前に勝ち目はないし まぁ、まぁ 立場ってもんが解ればヨロシイ､､､ まずは敬礼 カレーはフライデー (spicy) 小官にとっちゃ 毎日がサバイバル 全生物に感激・感謝！ 今日の具材はあなたで決まりました！ ついに決着 でけえ悶着 唸る俺のヒプノシスマイク 精神直結カスタマイズ お前のシナプス焦がす言霊 三位一体 It's show time 歴史に刻む俺らのスタイル 生死彷徨う遺伝子の器 本能がままにつらぬくぜ　Say what? 1,2,3 シブヤdivision レプレゼン・シブヤ Homies we are Fling_Posse 街を彩る三原色 welcome to the division 1,2,3 シブヤdivision レプレゼン・シブヤ Homies we are Fling_Posse でたとこ勝負でしょう welcome to the division みんなのアイドル乱数の番だ 乱数ー！ こう見えても もう成人男子さ 君の涙もう見たくないな 笑顔と寝顔が可愛いからさ 基本カラフル デコったGAL服 モードにパンクス アメリカンカジュアル 色とりどりのオネーさん達よ 僕のことで喧嘩 ヤメテホシイナー？ カンカン帽被り 勘ぐる性分？ 真偽珍奇に佇み恭順 人間万事塞翁が馬 最後には文芸の才能が最高のライマー まあましてやこいつはそう大博打 肝冷やし切り抜けりゃ超リッチ 第六感に乗っかってこうかと どっかのっけから 舐めプのジョーカー 1,2,3 シンジュクdivision レプレゼン・シンジュク Homies we are 麻天狼 ネオンぎらつく 不夜町 welcome to the division 1,2,3 シンジュクdivision レプレゼン・シンジュク Homies we are 麻天狼 病める街シンジュク代表 welcome to the division 執刀準備OK(okay！) 涙目のクランケ(お願いします！) すべて任せてれば痛みなどは感じないです(痛くない！) 無下に背けば墓穴の中 内視鏡通しあなたの中 もう腹の中 お見通しだが まだ抗うのは愚かな Mad doctor はい ご指名ありがとうございます コール入ります 迷子の子猫に Love me do はい 今日は(Fooo!!) 貴方に(Fooo!!) 届ける(Fooo!!) 魔法の(Fooo!!) 煌く夜空と(シャンパンタワー) はぁ～～～しんどい　 摩耗する精神と吊るしのスーツ 通勤快速ってもしかして ｢停まらないのかよ！｣ 依願退職 いまや社会の傍観者 ｢キレる中年｣の見出しになったろかい？ ついに決着 でけえ悶着 唸る俺のヒプノシスマイク 精神直結カスタマイズ お前のシナプス焦がす言霊 三位一体 It's show time 歴史に刻む俺らのスタイル 生死彷徨う遺伝子の器 本能がままにつらぬくぜ　Say what? 1 2 3 ナゴヤDivision レペゼン･ナゴヤ Homies We are Bad Ass Temple すっとばすぜ ナマグサ説法 1 2 3 ナゴヤDivision レペゼン･ナゴヤ Homies We are Bad Ass Temple 放つ言語はバカ不健康 Welcome to the Division Reincarnation 因果は殺生 畜生共のJam Session 餓鬼界からの雑魚どもに説法 こっちゃ毘沙門天だもんで気を揉んでますねぇ 唯我独走 天上天下 なんだかんだで Bang it, Bang it outなんて関係ない 甚振って捨てる 仏教徒(Buddhist)は破壊者(Vandalist) London Calling みたく釈迦堂に降臨 Darkness溺れ怯えて(陰キャでビビリの僕は) 無限回廊で永遠に彷徨い焦がれる (いつでもキョドってて優柔不断なので欲しいものは) セイレーンの失われし刹那(歌ってるうちに無くなっちゃったラップする尺) クソ不味い珈琲はマジ無し 専門分野 自己弁護 面倒メンゴ そう何度も頼まれちゃ弱いはBingo ただくさによろけおる戯けばっかTake back 1,2,3 オオサカDivision レペゼン･オオサカ Homies We are どついたれ本舗 めっちゃエレガレントな口八丁 Welcome to the Division 1,2,3, オオサカDivisionレペゼン･オオサカ Homies We are どついたれ本舗 本邦初公開 Welcome to the Division どないやねん オモローない脳内も 韻も固すぎ プライド高過ぎ まるでツンケンした通天閣 通過点各所で立ち止まってたらテンポ悪い 真っ逆さま落第点まで お笑いトーナメント 賞は総舐め スーツはオーダーメイド でももの足らんような目タッパーで持ち帰る どさくさにキャビア･フォアグラ 具沢山なボキャブラ あかんでほんまやめさせて貰うわ グラム量り売りカリキュラムばかりだよ しどろもどろの指導要領なんてクソだろうよ 校内暴力 damn shit ホームルームで葬る 黴びた虚無主義を 海に千年 山に千年 住んだ蛇は龍に変わる 融和を説く Youはお得 情報にゆうに慄く 即契約 しかしそれは全てモックアップ 目下儲けはフトコロにゴロゴロと転げこむ 選手宣誓！ 万死一生！ 決して揺るがぬ無敵の無頼漢 言葉は今やマシンガン または未来導く羅針盤 三位一体 It's show time 歴史に刻む俺らのスタイル 生死彷徨う遺伝子の器 本能がままにつらぬくぜ say what? ついに決着 でけえ悶着 唸るオレのヒプノシスマイク 精神直結カスタマイズ お前のシナプス焦がす言霊 三位一体 It's show time 歴史に刻む俺らのスタイル 生死彷徨う遺伝子の器 本能がままにつらぬくぜ say what? References Where to Purchase * Amazon Japan (digital) * iTunes (digital*) * Recochoku (digital*) * Mora (digital*) * = You will need a proxy. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Division All Stars